DESTINY
by The Flaadaa
Summary: Four teenage girls destined to save the world from it's final destruction.


**A/N: **enjoy ~

* * *

**"Talking"  
**Story  
_Sam thinking  
_'others thinking'  
*sound effects*

* * *

**"Saaaaaaammyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"**

I looked up from the book I was reading. I had JUST reached the best part of the novel where the guy had the girl cornered.

_Finally! It was about fucking time that ass-wipe realized that he needed her in his life, not as a girlfriend but as a sex toy. Duuuuuuhhhh! As I looked up, I realized that I had a VERY noticeable blush across my face. Fuck! Now she'll find out and lecture me. Why is Niles after my life!? I can read as many adult novels as I like and she will NOT push me around. She's not my mom. _

Niles burst into the room waving her arm about like a madman and scanned the class for me. I was trapped. AND FUCK MY LIFE HARD 'cuz she saw me blushing AND she saw the book. She gave me a look and handed me her precious baby, her life, her smart phone, her Nokia N8.

**"Sammy! Fuck you! Why the fuck do you have to read 'those' types of books!? Anyways, you have got to read the latest chapter of this story and tell me what you think."**

_I guess I was right again. _

**"Oye! OYE! Wipe that smirk off your face and get your mind out of the gutter."**

_Hn. How typical of Niles. She was sooooooo totally not predictable. And by not predictable, I mean totally predictable. _

**"Cheh! Fag! Call me Sammy one more time and I'll kill you! I wasn't even thinking about that. You're the one who needs to get her mind out of the gutter. You're the one fantasizing about me thinking that way. You sicko." **

I snatched her mobile out of her hand while yelling back at her - what can I say, I was feeling hyper today, which is like a rare thing for me ever since 'The-Incident-That-Must-Never-Ever-Be-Mentioned-Ever !' It drained me of my self-confidence, my optimism, my happiness, my... Everything.

**"FUCK YOU, YOU RHOMBUS-FACED-TRUCK-FUCKER!"**

_I WOULD'VE replied if it wasn't for the fact that I was too busy reading the pdf. Has that girl got brains, or what? Where DOES she come up with stuff like this? I spared her a glance. Her face was practically stuck to her precious bottle of Mountain Dew. Where the fuck does that stuff end up anyways!? Meh! Not that I care anyways. What type of girl is she anyways? It's not that the rest of us are all girly-girls either. In fact all of us are misfits - to be frank. I began to think about us. Niles, Lia and Nox and I. The F-tards, we called ourselves. It's not like as if I'm bragging or something but we're AWESOME! All of us act like immature idiots, never study, get the highest grades, etc. If you ask me, I'd say we're all over-achievers. The weird thing is... It's just too easy for us. I mean, and I'm being honest, I don't see HOW people find studies hard. It's like a piece of cake. Chocolate cake - to be more precise. What wouldn't I give to have some right about... NOW!_

**"Done!" **I exclaimed happily.

**"Seriously!? You're done already? Wow! That was fast."**

_Sure it was. I didn't even pay attention to what was written. Dumb fag. Doesn't the whole plot seem so obvious? Obviously Mike will start developing feelings for Chester and they'll end up together. Duh!_

*WHAM!*

The door burst open and both me and Niles turned towards it.

_It's probably Lia, quietly followed by Nox, for sure. I was right! Again. Hmmm... This guessing is turning out to be quite boring. But why doesn't anyone else see this? Are they all oblivious? Or... Maybe I have some sort of super powers, with which I'm supposed to save the world from utter destruction..._

I chuckled silently to myself. The room was dark and bright light flooded through the now open door. The two figures remained in the same position. A tall, curvy figure with two ponytails sticking out from either side of the head and a taller and leaner figure with a single ponytail greeted our sight. The girl with the two ponytails was none other than Lia and the lean one was Nox.

_That's Nox and Lia alright. But why aren't they moving? And why is Lia leaning against Nox? I know for a fact that both Lia and Niles are the most hyperactive girls in the country. And to see her leaning against Nox... I was afraid Nox would just crumble to the ground under Lia's weight. Don't get me wrong, Lia isn't fat. Lia and I are, as a matter of fact, the most athletic girls around, contrary to our looks. The thing is, though Nox is strong, she looks the weakest and the most vulnerable from all of us, due to her figure. Well, whatever the case, I sensed danger. Something was not right today and I could bet my left leg, that they were not pretending._

I took a peek at Niles face from the corner of my eyes. She had the WHAT-IN-THE-NAME-OF-HOLY-FUCK-IS-GOING-ON look on her face. I tried squinting my eyes and trying to see the girls' expressions from where I was standing, ditto with Niles. There was tension in the atmosphere.

_Damn this dark room. I can't see their faces. I think I should make the first move. Then again…_

After what seemed like eternity, Nox spoke up first,** "We have to get out of here."**

I raised an eyebrow.**"Lemme guess Nox. You must've seen, oh I don't know, a couple of guys in suits and a pair of sunglasses each, talking to the principle about us..."**

Nox and Lia exchanged looks.

**"Follow us,"** both the girls said, and turned around, signaling us to follow them.

Unsure of how to react, Niles and I kept our questions to ourselves and decided to follow them first. We started jogging towards the field when suddenly Niles had enough. She stopped in her path, being the stubborn little toad she is, and crossed her arms. That was usually the signal for I-ain't-gonna-move-a-muscle-unless-and-until-somebody-tells-me-what-the-fuck-is-going-on. Nox sighed.

**"Sam was right. We DID see a couple of men in suits and sunglasses, talking to the principal. They said they..."**

By this time, we were in the open area of the field and since we had stopped jogging, I decided to use this opportunity to take a good look at Lia and Nox's face. Nox's tan face looked pale and she was slightly trembling, whereas Lia's pale face was completely white and she was visibly shaking hard. They were in shock. Nox stopped half-way through her sentence.

**"They what?"** Niles urged.

**"They said they wanted to take us away. They said that we were in danger and that they'd take isolate us from others and put us under military protection. They claimed they were from the government. I heard them take each of our names."** Nox looked at the grass.

Lia nodded confirming her statements.

**"But why? Why would we be in danger? There's nothing special about us,"** Niles cried.

**"Uh... Guys, I think we should probably run 'cuz the men Nox was talking about, are headed this way!"** I yelled.

The men were fast and I knew that unless four angelic bodyguards from Heaven came to save us, we'd be doomed. The men were catching up on us and we feared we wouldn't be able to make it towards the gate.

**"Please stop! We don't want to harm you,"** one of the men cried.**"I swear it!"**

The men stopped running and so did we. We turned to face towards them. There were 6 men in total, each dressed in a suit with polished boots and *probably branded* glasses. The 'man' who asked us to stop was standing way at the back behind the rest. He was probably the youngest there too. His chocolate-brown hair was gelled up in messy spikes and he was grinning like a maniac.

All four of us turned to face each other, forming a ring.

**"He's hot!" **

We all stared at Lia.

**"What? Admit it."**

Nox sighed and Niles face-palmed herself.

**"Listen Lia, we all agree that he's hot but we have a situation on our hands here."** I rubbed my forehead.

_Stupid Lia. Was that all she could think about. I guess that fuck-face is back to being herself._

I was NOT feeling well at all. My head had chosen this as the perfect opportunity to start aching. Fuck!

I continued,**" How about we c-"**

*Psssssssssp*

All four of us searched for the source of the sound. And suddenly, the hot guy grinning at the back lifted his glasses and winked at us.

**"Did you guys see tha-?"**

*Pssssssssssssp*

This time we knew where the sound was coming from. There was somebody hiding behind the paper recycling bin. But the question was... Who?

**"Somebody's hiding behind the recycling bin and giving us a thumbs up, for some reason. Should we trust them?"**

At this point we weren't sure about the answer to Niles question. We didn't know who to trust. We stood never our school's paper recycling bin. I took a step towards the men to divert their attention while the rest sneaked behind the bin.

**"Why are you after us? What do you want?"** I yelled.

Once again, the hottie at the back with chocolate brown hair, pulled up his glasses and winked at us.

_What the fuck does HE want!? Dumb fuck. Cheh. He's so totally NOT my type. _

One of the men in front replied, **"We're government officials. We're sent here to protect you. You're lives are in danger."**

_Why would they care if we're in danger? Why would the government care if four, average teenage girls' lives were in danger!? Something smells fishy..._

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Nox, Niles and Lia staring at me with a determined face.

_What they hell happened back there!?_

**"Go check out what's behind it while I talk to these guys"** whispered Nox into my ears and winked.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS IT WITH PEOPLE WINKING AT ME!?FUCKING LIA-PART-TWO!_

I walked over to the back while Niles kept questioning them. When I reached behind it, I turned around and gave me friends a quick look. The hottie at the back gave me a thumbs up and winked at me.

Before I could turn around, someone clasped their hand around my mouth and pulled me toward itself. I looked up at surprise at three super-ultra hot guys staring back at me.

_I must be dreaming... Four hot guys, one helpless chick... Oh the possibilities..._

I quickly wiped the thin trickle of blood from my nose before the guys could notice it.

_I'm such a pervert!_

All of the guys looked like they were in their teens. The one on the left was wearing a checkered button-up shirt with the long sleeves folded up till the elbows. He was grinning the big Cheshire cat smile (with the twinkling brown eyes) and running his fingers through his short, spiky blonde hair. The skinny guy on the right was wearing… skinny jeans with a baggy Tee shirt that said, "Fuck me and DIE!'. He looked tense, and kept looking towards the girls. His hands were balled into fists and his blonde hair was covering his sapphire eyes.

_SEXY!_

The guy in the middle was the one who caught my eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie and a simple white shirt underneath, with the hoodie covering most of his face. The only thing visible was his smirk and his black, fuzzy goatee. He was the one who had pulled me (since he was STILL holding my hand and all…) and the second I lay my eyes on him I knew… I knew he would be an asshole. An asshole with a pole the size of North America AND South America combined, stuck up his ass, thus making him a huge asshole. Asshole McAsshole the First.

_Hubba, hubba, hubba. I must admit. I have a huge goatee fetish. And a guys-with-long-hair fetish. But it just can't compare to my goatee fetish. I don't even know WHY I have one. I guess this is one of the mysteries of life which are meant to remain hidden.  
_

The tense blonde on the right looked at the hoodie dude.

"**Now?"  
**

The hoodie dude did not respond to the blonde. I could feel his eyes burning through the hoodie at mine.

**"These men are lying. I know you're aware of this. They aren't from the military; they're from a secret organization. The guys you saw back there, who probably winked at you, is working for us, undercover. His name's Josh. This blonde here is Nick and that loser, playing with his hair, is Jaime. Long story short, there's a particular gift which all four of you possess which can prevent World War III, project Delta Earth, which is basically based on bio-warfare. We need your help. The four of us aren't enough. We need your help too,"** said the hoodie dude in a low, husky voice.

By this time, my head was spinning and it was very hard for me to concentrate on this guy's voice. Before I could respond, I heard Lia cry out in surprise. The men had started to attack! Nick ran towards the girls while Jaime headed straight towards Joshua and, after throwing a couple of taekwondo punches and kicks in his direction, flung his body towards us. Within second Josh came in contact with the ground; he got up and began to strip out of his suit. He was wearing ripped jeans and a navy blue muscle shirt. I looked back at the girls. Nick and Jaime had formed a protective circle around the girls, followed by Josh and together they were fighting the men off. I looked back at the outstretched hand in front of me.

"**I…"**

Before I could complete my sentence, I remembered grabbing onto the mysterious teen's hand for support as I tried to process all the information in my head. The last thing I heard before I passed out was…

"**Alright then. Let's go."**

* * *

A/N: r and r people :D


End file.
